The Flash:Dawn West-Allen
by VuryEvilquem
Summary: I started this story between season 4-5 because I desperately wanted West-Allen to have more kids, but that didn't happen so I added another kid! This is my first time posting a story so please bear with me and if people like the first two chapters I'll add the rest. My name is Dawnelle west-Allen and I'm the youngest West-Allen member. In the year 2024 my father went missing le
1. 01

"Sorry!" I apologize as I bumped into Another person" Excuse me!"

"Hey!" A man said dropping his coffee.

"Sorry!"

A light spring breeze lightly brushed my face as I maneuvered through the crowded streets of Central City. It was refreshing those few seconds it lasted and then I was reminded of how miserable I was all over again. Sweat rolled down my face and neck dampening my hair and My lungs were on fire with every breathe I took. Running four miles to central city Prep. wasn't getting any easier even though I ran to school every other day after I miss the bus.

"Hey watch it, kid!"

"Sorry!" I said crossing the street to a large Beige building that read Central City Prep. or CCP for short In large blue letters.

I yanked the school's doors open and continued sprinting up the stairs towards my Advance quantum physics class on the other side of the school. The hallways were empty and quiet beside the faint voices of teachers in classrooms and the echoing squeaks of my converse on the freshly mopped floors. I could see Room 204 door still open at the end of the long hallway and My teacher Dr. James standing by it.

"Please open your Ebook tablets to page 354!" she said as she yanked on the door."-And begin reading."

"Wait!" I yelled still a little far from the classroom.

Dr.james noticed me sprinting towards the classroom but continued shutting the door as if she didn't hear me. My legs felt like jelly and every inch of my body was screaming stop but I was determined not to miss class again.

"wait!" I repeated. "Wait,"

The door was almost closed but I lunged towards it right before it did.

"wait," I said again as my fingertips grasped the door.

Dr.james released the door handle and I wobbled into the classroom.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Ms.Allen!" she said peering at me through her Tiny glasses.

I nodded as I rested my hands on my knees to help relieve the burning in my chest. My hair flew forward covering my glasses and making them blurry. I couldn't see my classmates but I could feel them staring at me and occasionally I heard them snickering. Usually, to much attention made me nervous but today I was too tired to care.

"Are you okay Ms.Allen?" Dr.James asked."Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm-" I panted in between words." I'm fine!"

"Then take your seat so I can start my lesson!" she said harshly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said flipping my hair out of my face.

I forced my legs to move quickly to my seat in the back of the classroom. After I sunk into my seat I yanked my tablet out of my red backpack and sat it on my desk. I looked up to see my classmates still staring until Dr.james cleared her throat, everybody turned around immediately.

"Now, as I said before please scroll to page 354 and begin reading!" Dr.james repeated.

After a 1st hour I ran straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, I understood why everybody was staring. My long wavy black hair looked like I hadn't brushed it in weeks and my face looked oily from all the sweat. I was already known as the lonely nerdy girl I didn't need sweaty added to my name.

"Wow!" a girl Mouthed as she walked out of one of the stalls.

I rolled my eyes at her comment as I grabbed a hand full of paper towel from the dispenser and washed my face after I put my hair into a messy bun. I fixed my uniform tie and tucked in my shirt to make it look less wrinkled. I took one last look in the mirror before I left to go to my locker while I still had time.

"Welcome Dawnelle West-Allen!" My locker voiced after it scanned my thumb.

"DAWN West-Allen!" I corrected.

I kept glancing at the clock hanging from the ceiling as I tried stuffing everything into my locker besides My EBook tablet. The hallway was starting to thin out as Kids and teachers went back to there classrooms. The last thing I had to get was my gym clothes out for my next class but I didn't see them.

"Where are they?" I mumbled to myself as I checked every department of my backpack."Shrwat-'

"Stop It, Zelda!"

"It was an accident!"

I stopped my mumbling to see what was happening behind me. There was a short scrawny boy surrounded by Zelda Marsh and her stupid friends. They practically owned the school because their parents are the top funders.

"Your accident caused my girl to spill coffee in her shirt!" Zelda boyfriend, Jacob said gripping the boy's collar.

"I wasn't paying attention!" The boy stuttered. "I didn't mean to!"

My heart began pounding out in my chest even though I wasn't the one being interrogated, Zelda's presence always made me nervous ever since elementary school. I tried turning my back towards them but something kept pulling me back.

"How about we do a deal!" Zelda said placing her hands on her hips.

" A deal is fine!" The boy said turning to look at Zelda.

"How about my boyfriend rearrange your face, and we call it even?" Zelda said excitedly clapping."How does that sound to you, Jacob?"

"Sound good to me-'

"Stop!" I Yelled from across the hallway. I covered my mouth as a wave of terror swept through me. Jacob fist just was only an inch from the boys face as they all turned around to face me.

"And if we don't what are you going to do about it, Allen ?" Zelda said walking towards me.

I didn't think this through, Why didn't I think this all the way through?

"I'll... " I swallowed hard." -I'll fight you!" I said swallowing hard.

I lifted my fist awkwardly as a Zelda inched closer.

"then do it!" Zelda said only an inch from my face." let's see what you have Allen!" Zelda said flipping her long blond hair towards the back.

My heartfelt like it was seconds from jumping out of my chest. Zelda was now only an inch away from my face, I could see her brown irises as they peered back into mine. The thought of fighting made my whole body stiff, I wasn't good at anything physical especially fighting. I had never even been in a fight before and i surely wasn't prepared.

I had no chance of winning this fight so I slowly lowered my fists.

"That's what I thought!" Zelda said with a devious smirk."Come on guys I'm bored!"

On command they walked away, slamming the boy into the lockers one more time as a warning. Zelda long blond hair slapped me in the face as she turned around on her heels to follow her group. I exhaled deeply when she was out of eyesight. she let me off easy this time but I'm sure next time I'm going to feel the full extent of her wrath. I should really reconsider those boxing lessons from Papa joe.


	2. 02

"Dawn? is that you?" A voice yelled as soon as I unlocked the front door of my house.

I kicked off my sneakers and placed them neatly by the front door before I headed towards my moms home office. I leaned my shoulder against the door frame and watched Mom type on her computer. I always admired how mom was so dedicated to writing, I hope to be just like her one day Especially in the looks department. Besides the few wrinkles around her eyes and streaks of gray in her hair mom still looked like she was in her 30's even though she's in her early 50's. Everybody insists I look like a younger version of her excluding my eyes, but I don't see it.

"Hey, mom!"

" How was school today?" Mom said keeping her eyes locked on her holo desktop.

"The same as usual," I replied pushing the Zelda incident to the back of my head. "I was kinda late this morning to Dr.james class because I missed the bus...again But it wasn't my fault! my alarm clock didn't go off, other than that it was fine!" I said thinking about what else happened today."Oh, and they are also planning a field trip to the flash museum-"

My voice trailed off when I noticed mom was not listening; She did that some times when she was in deep thought.

"I also joined a gang and they call me D Allen!" I said nonchalantly."To join I had to get a tattoo of a fish on My ankle. even though I didn't want to get it, the fish is kind of growing on me."

"That's good honey!" Mom replied. I waited a few seconds for her to process what I said, it took her longer than expected but eventually, Her hands slowed down until they came to a complete stop and she looked up at me."Wait, what?" Mom said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm just kidding!" I said as I burst into laughter but mom didn't think it was funny. She stared at me completely unamused." in my defense you weren't listening"

Moms face expression changed as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry!" Mom said pushing her hair behind her ear."I've just been trying to get this story done all day for CCC next newspaper-" Mom took a deep breath as she stretched her arms and sat back into her chair."So how was school today!"

"it was the same as usual!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's good!" She said with a small smile.

"So what's it about- your article I mean?"

Mom waved her hand for me to come to read it as she scooted her chair back to make room.

"16 years later- Flash still missing, By Iris West-Allen" I read out loud. "This is for his anniversary?" I replied turning my head to look at mom.

"mmhhh" mom nodded her head."April 25th makes 16 years!" Mom said softly as she twisted her wedding ring around her finger.

This wasn't just The Flash anniversary, it was also my dads anniversary. Dad died the same year The flash went missing due to a meta-human attack before I was born. Usually around this time mom my sister, and I leave flowers at his tombstone, which is next to Granpa Henry and grandma Nora.

"I thought you hated meta-humans!" I said to mom raising one eyebrow." and that's why you have your assistant Jenny write Meta-human articles!"

Mom sighed as she set up in her chair.

"I don't hate meta-humans, Babe!" mom said pushing my loose hair behind my ear."I just think that sometimes that they can- that they can be a danger."

"but the flash wasn't dangerous Neither was killer frost and vibe-"

"They weren't necessarily a direct danger to us, yes -but I believe there drive to be-heroes is just as dangerous for us as it is for them,"

I nodded my head although I didn't understand what mom meant I didn't ponder on it.

"Why don't you go start your homework while I finish my article!" mom replied with a small smile, patting back.

"Okay!" I replied leaving her in her office.

"oh, and what do you want for dinner?" mom asked as I began climbing the stairs to my room.

"Pizza-with pepperoni, olives, and jalapeno," I shouted as I ran upstairs.

"9:25" my holographic clock sitting next to me on my desk read.

I had been stuck on question #33 in my chemistry book for an hour now with little knowledge on how to answer it.

"she would know how to solve this!" I thought as I peered at the room across from mine.

The room used to belong to my older sister Nora before she moved out 3 years ago. We used to share a room before we moved into our current house because our old apartment was so small, Nora told me. I Dont remember our old apartment because we moved out when I was two years old and Nora was seven, all I have are a few pictures of it, like the one of Nora and I when I was a newborn. that sat next to my clock.

I Took off my gauntlet that was resting on my wrist and sat it in front of me.

"Call Nora!"

"Calling Nora West-Allen" My gauntlet voiced back.

The gauntlet Buzzed a few times before a small holographic image began projecting from it.

"Hey Dawn can I call you back later, I'm kinda busy right now!" Nora said as she looked at a clear board filled with old newspaper clippings.

" With what?" I questioned until i noticed her Flash bobblehead that sits on her CCPD office desk. "Wait you're still at work? I thought you get off at 8:30?" I questioned.

"Uh, yeah I do" Nora faced me "I'm - I'm just getting a head start on uh tomorrows cases-" Nora shugged.

"Yeah, She's definitely not obsessing about that cicada-"a voice said in the background.

"Lia!" Nora whispered cutting Lia off.

"What? This is not how I planned our night I would rather be getting a flash mocha at jitters or maybe something harder after the week I've had," Lia said as she walked into frame.

"but its only Wednesday," Nora stated.

"Exactly!" Lia replied before she waved at me" hey Baby sister!"

"Hey, Lia!" I giggled.

Lia is Nora's best friend and forensic Lab partner at CCPD. they met during there freshman year in college at Central City University and have been inseparable since then, At this point shes like my second older sister.

"If you don't want to be here feel free to leave!" Nora said jokingly as she sat at her desk.

"now why would I leave my best friend by herself on a Friday night?"

"its Wednesday!" I replied.

"on a Wednesday night!" Lia corrected.

"I'll be fine just-"

"Well If you insist- but only if you insist ill leave!" Lia said cutting Nora off as she grabbed her briefcase and jacket."I'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 A.m. sharp, bye baby sis!" Lia said waving at the hologram.

I waved back as Nora sat at her desk and sighed loudly.

"So... are you any closer to cracking the cicada case?"

"Whaaat, Cicada! Who's that?" Nora said acting clueless.

I raised one eyebrow, signaling to her that I already know about the cicada case.

"Is my poker face that bad?" Nora sighed loudly "How did you find out?"

"Lia told me weeks ago after you canceled our sister hang out day!" I shrugged.

"Ugh Lia!" Nora moaned as she sat back in her chair."please don't tell mom, I don't want her to freak out!"

"don't worry, I wont"

"Thanks, dawn, " Nora replied with a small smile."- and sorry about canceling, I thought I had a lead but- anyway I think I owe you one sister hang- whatever you said, so what do you want to do?"

I thought about it for a second until it hit me.

" well, I have a robotics tournament next Saturday and I have and extra ticket, can you come?"

"ill be there!" Nora replied with a smile.

"Sister Promise?"

"Sister promise!"


End file.
